


Embers

by LovingGeek1310



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGeek1310/pseuds/LovingGeek1310
Summary: In the fire of SFIT, Hiro loses his brother Tadashi, and his best friend (you) or so he thinks...
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Reader, Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfiction on this site.

(Y/n) walked down the alley with her hands in her pockets, she herd yelling. She peeked around a corner, and sure enough, the messy haired kid was bot fighting.  
(Y/n) pulled out her phone and sent a text.

(Y/n): He's here.  
Tadashi: I'll be right there, try and get him to leave.  
(Y/n): Ok

She saw Hiro standing up and putting the money in his pocket, she quickly walked over to him and grabbed his arm, he turned around quickly, "Let's get out of here." she muttered. Hiro was pulled out of her grip and she whirled around. A bunch of thugs pushed him against the wall. Just as one of them was going to punch Hiro, she ran in front of them taking a blow to her shoulder. She winced, and heard a rumbling sound. They all looked over and the thugs were nearly run over by a red moped. "Hiro! (Y/n)! Get on!" Hiro grabbed her hand, "Tadashi! Good timing!" (Y/n) hopped inbetween Hiro and Tadashi. And they started driving, "Are you okay?" Tadashi asked, "Yes." Hiro said, as he looked behind them, "Not really." (Y/n) groaned rubbing her shoulder, "Are you hurt?" Hiro shook his head, while (y/n) gave a simple 'yes'  
"(Y/n), please punch Hiro for me." Tadashi called back. She turned around socked Hiro in the arm. "Ow!" He glared at her. "You graduated high school when you were 13, and this is what you’re doing?" Tadashi yelled. Yama and his thugs stood in front of them. "HOLD ON!" Tadashi steered the moped onto a few crates that made them fly over them. "Bot Fighting is illegal. You’re gonna get yourself arrested!" (Y/n) added glaring at her best friend. "Bot Fighting is NOT illegal! Betting on Bot Fighting, that’s– that’s illegal. But, SO lucrative!" Hiro pulled a giant pile of money from his pocket, "I’m on a roll, people! AND THERE IS NO STOPPING ME!" He threw his arms in the air, and Tadashi abruptly stopped. (Y/n) peeked over his shoulder and groaned, the police.  
The police put hand cuffs on them and took them to the station, Hiro and (Y/n) were put in a seperate cell than Tadashi and all of the people from the bot fight. (Y/n)'s face was in her hands, her mom was going to kill her.  
Her head snapped up when thier names were called, they walked out of thier cells and out into the somewhat chilly night. Standing outside, Tadashi and Hiro's Aunt Cass, and (Y/n)'s mom stood nervously talking, but as soon as they saw them, they rushed over, "Hi mom." (Y/n) said nervously, her mom wrapped her in a giant hug, "Are you okay?" (Y/n) pulled on the neck of her shirt to show her mom the bruise on her shoulder, "Mostly, just this." Her mom looked at it, "It doesn't seem too bad, does it hurt?" (Y/n) shook her head, "Not really." Meanwhile, Aunt Cass dragged the boys into her car. Mom motioned for (Y/n) to come into the car, she started the car and followed Aunt Cass and the Hamada brothers to the Lucky Cat Cafe, "I'm going to have to drop you off at the Lucky Cat," she said, "My boss needs me to work a couple extra shifts, but I'll be back to pick you up around midnight." (Y/n) nodded as they pulled up at the adorable cafe. "Thanks agian Cass," Her mom started, "Ah, it's no problem (Mom's name)." Aunt Cass said opening the cafe door, "I'll pick her up at 12." Hiro and Tadashi walked into the cafe, "Love you, (Y/n)." her mom gave her a hug, "Love you mom." (Y/n) hugged back.


End file.
